


Wedded Morning

by tigerlily223



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily223/pseuds/tigerlily223
Summary: Spoilers for The Wicked King..Cardan's thoughts as he wakes up the morning after marrying Jude.





	Wedded Morning

He wakes before her, untangling his limbs from hers and climbing out of bed. It's a testament to how exhausted she is from her time in the undersea that she does not wake. He has learned sly footing but she is always so alert. It disturbs him to see her like this. In sleep, she looks so young and frail. It reminds him of her mortality and how easily he might not have seen her again. 

What he feels for her is sharp as a knife and just as dangerous. He refuses to let himself examine that too closely. It still sickens him as much as he craves it. And yet, he cannot help but imagine future nights together when she is healed and he is as well. He closes his eyes, recalling the feel of her skin against his fingers, her gasp against his mouth. Her obvious innocence that pleases him. Knowing she allows him that which she did not allow Locke. He might forgive Locke his games, knowing that he did not take advantage of her body, except that it reinforced the thick layer of armor she wears at all times. 

And now she is his wife. He knows marriage means something different in the mortal world than it does in Faerie. He's not sure what type of marriage she expects from him. He's not sure what he expects of himself. He knows that either way he will disappoint her as he has disappointed all who have been in his life. He understands that she only agreed to this marriage for power and not for him. His only solace is that she is already well aware of his defects, and still chose to be at his side instead of running back to Madoc. 

Despite this new tie, for the first time in seven months he feels free. He picks up the vial of clay the Bomb brought only last night. Tossing it from hand to hand, he finally feels the vital connection to it and his lands beyond that had been previously stunted. The depth of power and a deep well of magic the land holds. He knows that he will use that power to keep Jude from ever being taken again. Beyond that, he can't think of the vast responsibility placed on his shoulders that he is utterly unprepared for. 

A knock at the door wakes her. Her obvious embarrassment at sharing his bed angers him. Shames him. He's not much of a fighter and the bedroom is the only arena he’s ever felt confident in. How dare she take that from him too. Anyone else would be haughty and proud to be found in the bed of the High King. 

And then he gets the message. His brother is dead. He immediately knows who is responsible. Despite his wishes, despite his discouragement. White hot rage surges through him, betrayal cutting deep, although he will not allow his face or voice to show what pain he feels. Pain is a weapon he will not permit her to yield as Balekin does. Did.

To be near her will always mean he will be a piece in her game. She will not trust him with her secrets, and he will not trust her deceptions. He must show her that she is no longer his puppet master. If she thinks he can not scheme, he will show her what he's learned in her absence. 

She commanded many things of him, but there were many more that she did not.


End file.
